


Les effets d'une douche et de quelques bains

by Nelja



Series: Magies ambiguës [2]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Denial, Drunkenness, Humor, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki est ivre et découvre un effet secondaire amusant de l'oeil qu'il partage avec Dômeki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les effets d'une douche et de quelques bains

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Cette fic contient des spoilers jusqu'au tome 9.
> 
> Ecrit pour la communauté kinkenstock sur le thème "Voyeur - lien avec l'oeil qu'ils se partagent".

"Watanuki est tombé dans la cuve de saké !"

"Dans la cuve, dans la cuve !"

"Cela pourrait être pire ; il avait presque fini de la préparer. Je sens que je vais prendre un bon bain, moi."

"Bon bain !" s'exclamèrent ensemble Maru et Moro.

"Mais en attendant, retirez-le de la cuve. Je n'aime pas avoir des choses qui flottent dans mon bain, ça fait désordre. A part des canards en plastique, bien entendu."

Aux cris joyeux de "Watanuki n'est pas un canard en plastique !", le non-canard en question fut dragué hors de la cuve et allongé, toujours inconscient, sur des coussins trouvés dans une remise - principalement les moins magiques possibles. Et puis, par charité, un qui était censé fournir une protection contre la gueule de bois.

Puis il y fut laissé, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que la tranquillité pour se remettre d'un tel accident, et parce que tout le monde avait autre chose à faire.

* * *

La première idée qui traversa l'esprit de Watanuki fut "Au secours ! Au secours, je me noie !"

Puis, après une grande inspiration, cette idée devint à grand peine "Ah non, je ne me noie pas."

Il lui fallut encore quelques instants de pédalage dans la choucroute mentale pour pouvoir en tirer la conclusion évidente "Le monde est beau, la vie est merveilleuse !"

Il ouvrit un oeil, qui lui transmit l'information qu'il était couché sur le dos, dans une des remises mal éclairées de Yuuko-san. Avec des étagères floues - ah, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Qui avaient tendance à tourner en rond et à se déformer lentement, comme si elles dansaient au son d'une musique qu'il n'entendait pas. Et aussi à se pencher sur lui. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui tombait sur les étagères agressives ? Ah non, se rappela-t-il en pensant au contenu de la cuve qui avait failli prendre sa vie, c'était probablement un effet secondaire du sake. Ou peut-être pas. On ne savait jamais, avec la boutique de Yuuko-san. Il fallait admettre que cette incertitude était assez inquiétante.

Il referma son oeil pour se mettre un peu à l'écart des étagères qui faisaient la ronde, et ouvrit le second, pour lui demander un avis éclairé.

Ce dernier lui apprit qu'il était debout dans une petite salle de bains aux murs blancs, et qu'une pomme de douche était en train d'asperger son corps d'eau. Chaude, vu la quantité de buée.

Et comme il y avait un miroir dans son champ de vision, il apprit pour l'occasion qu'il avait l'apparence de Domeki. Et aussi, qu'il était nu. Ce qui était assez normal pour quelqu'un qui prenait sa douche, quand on y réfléchissait ! Non, non, c'était le premier point qui était un douloureux problème !

Il essaya de récapituler ce qu'il savait.

Il n'entendait aucun bruit d'eau courante. Son corps l'informait qu'il était très certainement couché sur quelque chose de plus confortable qu'un mur de salle de bain. Aussi, qu'il n'était pas en train de prendre une douche chaude, ce qui d'ailleurs était bien dommage, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe, vu comme ses cheveux et tout le reste étaient collants... ah oui, bien sûr.

De plus, il était à peu près certain de voir bouger, en transparence, derrière les murs de la salle de bain, des étagères qui dansaient en le narguant (encore que le dernier point était sans doute sujet à controverse).

Tout cela suffit à éveiller en lui une réalisation lumineuse. Bien sûr ! Il voyait à travers l'oeil de Domeki, de la même façon que Domeki voyait à travers le sien ! Ce qui n'était que justice, car franchement, il avait plusieurs fois été dérangé par ce qu'il considérait comme des incursions dans sa vie privée. Ce qu'il voyait n'appartenait qu'à lui ! Enfin, il aurait préféré ! Ou puisque ce n'était pas le cas, autant que ce soit réciproque !

Il allait pouvoir découvrir et exploiter ses secrets honteux, ha ha ha, pensa-t-il, encore un peu euphorique et délirant. Par exemple... la salle de bain de Domeki était blanche ! He ! Et il se douchait nu ! Bon, d'accord, il pouvait peut-être trouver mieux. N'était-ce pas un canard en plastique jaune sur le bord de la baignoire, à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision ?

Il tenta de voir sur le côté, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire tourner les étagères en filigrane de façon plus complexe. He, bien sûr, il pouvait voir par l'oeil de Domeki, mais n'avait aucun contrôle sur la direction ! C'était très logique !

Il décida donc de se concentrer sur la petite fenêtre qui lui était ouverte. C'était une impression étrange, d'essayer de se concentrer sur des détails sans pour autant pouvoir focaliser dessus ; mais Watanuki trouvait cela assez amusant, au fond. Il devenait zen. Il avait déjà vu des phénomènes surnaturels plus contrariants, on allait dire, ouais, ça devait être ça.

Dans le champ de vision en question, il y avait l'image réfléchie de Domeki dans le miroir, mais ce ne fut pas ce sur quoi il se concentra principalement, on allait dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la moindre intention d'observer ce torse grand, imberbe et musclé... des filles l'auraient probablement trouvé sexy, il en était sûr en le voyant ! Comment faisaient-elles ? Ou plutôt comment faisait-il ? C'était injuste !

Ce n'est pas comme s'il manifestait le moindre intérêt pour l'érection de Domeki, et sa main refermée autour... quoi !?

Quand il s'était dit qu'il cherchait des secrets honteux, ce n'était pas à ce point ! Encore que quand on y pensait, vu la proportion écrasante d'adolescents qui se masturbaient - incluant Watanuki lui-même - pourquoi pas Domeki, malgré son air zen... Mais... pourquoi en ce moment ? Et pourquoi, maintenant que Watanuki l'avait vu, ne pouvait-il plus voir que ça, malgré sa vue réduite et le reste de buée qui l'avaient empêché de le constater tout de suite ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il penser qu'à ça ? Et, pendant qu'on en était dans les questions existentielles, pourquoi Domeki avait-il bien deux centimètres de plus que lui ? Quelle injustice ! C'était ça le pire, ce n'était peut-être pas si honteux que ça pour Domeki lui-même, finalement ! Sa main qui alternait caresses subtiles et stimulations plus violentes, cela avait quelque chose de plus... sensuel que vulgaire. Ce qui n'était pas normal.

Bien sûr, Watanuki aurait pu éviter cela en fermant juste son oeil, puis en ouvrant l'autre, ou en n'ouvrant rien du tout. Mais il n'y pensa pas. Oui, certainement, c'était qu'il n'y pensait pas. Pas qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, n'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, son regard s'était recentré sur le miroir, sans qu'il ait rien pu ou voulu faire pour ça, bien sûr. Ce qui signifiait que Domeki était en train de se regarder lui-même dans le miroir. Ha ! Quel narcissique ! En même temps, cela voulait dire que Watanuki distinguait mieux le ventre musclé, le long sexe tendu, la forêt de poils bruns à la base, le gland rose, et... argh, il sentait une sorte de picotement dans son propre bas-ventre. Ce n'était certainement pas une transmission de sensations, qui aurait été encore plus déplacée et encore plus... enfin bref, c'était sa propre érection, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Finalement, c'était assez logique. On ne peut pas regarder un autre type se masturber _de son propre point de vue_ sans que cela soit frustrant, pas vrai ?

La main de Watanuki descendit vers son propre sexe, et commença à la caresser, alors que son oeil restait toujours fixé sur Domeki, ce qu'il faisait lui-même, et cela devait être pas mal, n'est-ce pas, se demanda Watanuki, essayant d'imiter ses mouvements...

Avec un effet assez immédiat, il fallait le dire.

Mais Domeki avait de l'avance sur lui, et Watanuki le voyait maintenant masser frénétiquement le bout de son sexe, renverser son corps en arrière, le plaquer contre le mur froid pour être soutenu. Il se demanda si Domeki gémissait - il n'avait pas plus le bruit que les sensations. Lui-même était en train d'émettre des bruits, il est vrai, assez embarrassants. Il se demanda ce que l'autre pensait, ce qu'il ressentait...

Il le vit éjaculer, violemment, par saccades. Il vit ses lèvres bouger, articuler un nom qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lire. Et à ce moment, il vit l'image du miroir changer brusquement, le temps d'un flash, ce n'était plus Domeki, c'était lui, et...

Là, Watanuki ferma les yeux.

"Il m'a vu..." pensa-t-il, paniqué, "il m'a senti". Et pourtant, il ne pouvait cesser de se masturber dans le noir, les yeux fermés, les paupières serrées au maximum, mais revoyant pourtant l'image de Domeki, son sperme jaillissant, et ce mot sur sa bouche, quatre syllabes pas vraiment compréhensibles, mais Watanuki en était certain. "Il m'a vu !" Et la gêne et la honte, et pourtant toujours son poing serré sur son sexe, agité de mouvements convulsifs, et les flashs de Domeki dans la même situation, jusqu'à l'orgasme, violent, immoral et libérateur.

Alors il osa ouvrir les yeux - les deux yeux - et retrouva ses amis les coussins, ainsi que les étagères qui dansaient, et seulement eux. Ce qui était presque un soulagement. Surtout que tout ce beau monde bougeait de moins en moins, à vrai dire.

Il avait besoin de se laver.

Dans le sens : encore plus qu'avant. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Mais pas dans une douche blanche avec un miroir, de préférence, parce que... parce que.

* * *

Yuuko haussa un sourcil, et déclara "Parfois, Watanuki peut être vraiment bête."

"Vraiment bête !" s'exclamèrent Maru et Moro.

"Ceci dit, il est peut-être temps d'aller s'occuper de lui, puisqu'il est réveillé et doit avoir fini ses petites affaires."

"Il est certainement temps !"

"Maîtresse Yuuko sait tout ce qui arrive dans la boutique !"

"N'exagérez pas..." corrigea Yuuko avec un grand sourire pas exactement modeste. "Tout ce qui arrive de magique, c'est tout. Ce qui, pour une sorcière compétente, est le strict minimum, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle eut un petit rire amusé et blasé alors que ses servantes disparaissaient, et murmura "Je me demande ce qu'il faudra à cet enfant pour finalement comprendre."


End file.
